And ordinary day...without Syaoran
by Jeremie
Summary: Takes off where the manga ended. Syaoran left Tomoeda, and Sakura has to face a new evil. Please R&R.


CARD CAPTOR SAKURA #61  
- An ordinary day... without Syaoran -  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh !"  
  
Sakura woke up and screamed.  
"Sakura, your going to be late again."  
  
It was Kero-chan. He was floating in front of her eyes.  
"Kero-chan !!! You scared me.  
- I am sorry... But you are going to be sorry if you don't get dress now.  
- Calm down... It's not as if I were ever late !  
- There's a first time for everything !"  
  
Kero-chan smiled at her.  
Jumping off the bed, she grabbed her school clothes before quickly putting them on.  
"Wake up Godzilla !"  
  
Sakura furiously opened the door.  
"I am NOT a Godzilla !  
- You're right ! You can't be a Godzilla, you're way to small."  
  
She kicked her elder brother before running down the stairs, to eat her breakfast. Fujitaka was making fish donuts.  
"Bye everybody, Touya said before closing the door.  
- Have a good day !"  
  
Sakura's dad eyed his daughter for while, then engaged a conversation :  
"So Sakura, you don't look sad.  
- Why would I be ?  
- Touya told me that your boyfriend left Japan."  
  
Sakura blushed.  
- Syaoran-kun ? Well, I am happy, because he said he would come back soon, and that he loved me.  
- I'm sure he will. And in the mean time, you can phone him, and write to him, ne ?  
- Good idea 'tousan."  
  
She quickly finished her breakfast to be able to catch up Yukito (and, Touya).  


* * *

  
"Sakura-chan !"  
  
Sakura turned around to see who was calling her.  
"Hello Tomoyo-chan, how are you today ?  
- I'm fine, but I would like to know how YOU feel, Sakura-chan."  
  
Tomoyo's voice was very excited.  
"Well I miss him a lot, but he said that he would come back as quick as possible...  
- But can you wait that long ?"  
  
Tomoyo had a grin on her face.  
"Otousan says I can call him when ever I feel like it, and even write to him. It's not like I'm never going to see him again !  
- You can use the cell phones I gave you two !  
- And I still..."  


* * *

  
She was cut by the school bell.  
  
Terada-sensei entered the swimming pool with his shorts on.  
"Konnichiwa ! During the two next weeks, we will participate to the Tomoeda-Seijou competition."  
  
The room was silent.  
"You have until tommorow to build teams with any person in the Tomoeda school or the Seijou high-school."  
  
At this point there was no silence anymore. Everybody was discussing who he will be with.  
Tomoyo wispered to Sakura :  
"We can go with Touya-san and Yukito-san.  
- OK, I will ask them tonight."  
  
The rest of the P.E. class was aimed at determining the skills of every student, and categorizing them. Sakura was, of course one of the best and she was classed "Expert".  


* * *

  
The maths class that succeeded to the sports, was very difficult. She was glaring at the math book, as if it where there purpusely to annoy her.  
Sakura slammed the door to her locker.  
[I'm so glad I don't have any classes this afternoon] she thought as Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
"Sakura-chan, are you going to call Li-kun ?  
- Hai...  
- So what your going to tell him ?  
- ...  
- Sakura, are you all right ?"  
  
Sakura was blushing furiously, thinking about what they could be talking about.  
"I'm OK. Now, let's walk home.  
- As you wish Sakura-chan !"  
  
They left the school while Tomoyo was speaking. Sakura was busy picturing the face Touya would make when he knew that she was going to call Syaoran.   


* * *

  
As soon as she was home, Sakura quickly runned to her room, locked the door and dialed the number Syaoran gave to her before he left.  
"Hello ?"  
  
  
  
A deep voice inquired at the other end of the line.  
"Uh...Uh...Syaoran, please.  
- I regret, demo he's not here yet.  
- Sorry, I'll call back later."  
  
Sakura hang-up, disapointed. She decided to call back tomorrow morning, before going to school. Anyway, she had a lot of homework to be done.  
She put the phone on her night table, and sat at her desk.  
[145(12 ? How much beans ar left ?]   


* * *

  
"Sakura ! Come down.  
- Hai !"  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs, knowing perfectly what was awaiting her. Today, it was Fujitakas turn to cook, and he was making her favorite dish.  
"So, who did you call, Touya asked.  
- It's none your business.  
- I hope it's not that brat, he said intentionaly to provoque her.  
- SYAORAN IS NOT A BRAT !!!"  
  
After having screamed it, she stumped her brothers foot.  


* * *

  
"I wonder where Kero-chan is, Sakura thought out loud, it isn't like him to be out at this time."  
  
She opened the window in case he would come back while she was sleeping.  
  
Sakura pulled the covers over herself, closed her eyes, before quickly falling asleep...  
  
"DRIIIIIIIIIINNNG !!!"  
  
That violently awoke Sakura. It was her cell phone ringing. She quickly took a look at her alarm clock. It was past two in the morning. Who could be calling her ?  
"Hello. Kinomoto Sakura, here.   
- Hello.  
- Kerberos, is that you ?  
- No, it's Syaoran.  
- Syaoran ?"  
  
Sakura was really excited.  
"I am really sorry, I thought that you were Kero-chan. Probably because I wanted to know what happened to him. Not that I didnt care about you of course, but...  
- Sakura ? I wanted to talk to you.  
- Sure. What do you want to say ?  
- I wanted to know if everything was alright.  
- I'm fine... Even though...you miss me a lot."  
  
Syaoran blushed. It was a dream come true, when Sakura had told him that she loved him. He was very pleased by the idea that somebody was caring for him, just because he was himself.  
"So, how are your mother and sisters ?  
- Well...in fact I fon't know...  
- What do you mean ? Your in the same apartment has them, ne ?  
- Well...to tell you the truth...I'm still at the airport.  
- You mean your plane just arrived ?  
- That's about it."  
  
For a moment, silence surrounded them. Sakura broke the ice.  
"Please, Syaoran...  
- Yes ?  
- Can you say it again ?  
- Say wha..."  
  
Syaoran blushed again and he said with a very soft and gentle voice.  
"I love you, Sakura-chan."  
  
For the second time, there was a long silence. It was only after ten minutes, that Syaoran kissed Sakura goodbye and said :  
"I'm sorry, I must take the shuttle to my house. I really need to go.  
- Well can you call me back tomorrow ?  
- Sure...love."  
  
Sakura giggled, and they both blushed...  


* * *

  
When Syaoran opened the door to his families appartement, he was greeted by cheers.  
"Hello my little wolf, said his mother offering him a big cup full of chocolat ice cream, this is for your you.  
- Thanks."  
  
He sat down of his futon-bed, a smilling was beginning to appear on his face. Then his oldest sister said :  
"It's nice to have you back... We will be sure you never have to leave your home again."  
  
He stopped smiling. His thoughts were turned to Sakura. Would he be obliged to stay in Hong-Kong, thus not beeing with her anymore.  
  
He now was upset. He told his familie, has an excuse to be alone, that he was exausted because of the plane trip. When they were gone, he layed himself on the bed, looking at the ceiling.   
An hour passed before he was asleep, and dreaming...  
  
_There was nothing around me. Completly black. I could see very clear though. And there she stould. She was a little smaller than me. Her long white hair were touching the ground. She wore a thight black outfit, that maked her look older then she really was. I saw her eyes... Soul-less. Blank.  
She stretched an arm in my direction, and touched my head. The pain hit me. I fell to the ground...  
And suddently, somebody called my name. She had green emeralds eyes. It was Sakura. I called her. She quickly ran to me, and protected me...  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
--> Searching for Kero-chan.  
  



End file.
